Life After
by sakuracherrystar
Summary: Leena and Bit will be getting married soon and all the troubles they have had are now behind them, will they ever achieve true happiness read the last sequel in the Power Of Love Arc and I do hope that you read this and enjoy the last part


Life After - Chapter 1 'Wedding Plans'

"talking"

emotions

/thoughts/

It was a year before the wedding and Bit and Leena was planning out the wedding, and they wanted help from everyone but Leena wanted to handle the dress picking.

"I don't know which designer I want to pick from" said Leena looking through bridal magazines while sipping some tea

"You better decide soon, because your wedding is in a year and you know its better to get the dress ordered in advance rather then last minute" said Naomi, Leena's friend

"Whose going to pay for the wedding?" said Naomi

"His parents and my dad" said Leena

"I hear he came from a well-to do family" said Naomi

blushing "He did, he told me one time that his parents didn't want him, so he went back and now they have a great relationship" said Leena

"Thats great, I can't wait to meet his parents and everything, now who will be in your bridal party?" asked Naomi

"Naomi, would you be my maid of honor?" asked Leena

"Leena I be honored to be your maid of honor considering all that you have gone through with your relationship with Bit" said Naomi

"I just can't believe we lived through all that chaos last year and this year" said Leena

"Leena, you have nothing to worry about, Harry is not here anymore he is in jail serving time for what he did and what he tried and almost succeed but he didn't succeed" said Naomi

"But he had them shoot Bit" said Leena

"I know Leena, and it'll be okay, think about yourself as well as to what he did to you" said Naomi

Leena looked down herself and saw that there were a few reminders of what harry did to her, such as a few brusies that were permanent and a few scars from surgery but they were tiny scars and even though her body had recovered and her body looked as best it could she still could never forget what harry did to her.

shaking "I just can't believe he did that to me" said Leena

"He will never hurt you again and if he did ever hurt you again, me and Bit got your back" said Naomi

"Thanks, Naomi" said Leena

"Anytime Leena" said Naomi

"Now lets get back to picking out my dress" said Leena

On the other side of the hanger....

"Hey Doc, what do you think about writing my own vows?" said Bit

"I think that sounds like a good idea because then it would mean that they were coming from your own heart" said Doc

"But I don't know what to say, I mean when I think about writing them alone I'm stuck" said Bit

"Why don't you look at a picture of Leena and see what happens" said Doc

"Okay I'll do that, thanks Doc" said Bit

So Bit went down to his room and locked the door and went over to his dresser and saw the picture from when Bit proposed to her and all of a sudden inspiration flowed into him and he sat down and wrote what came to mind.

Down the hallway....

"Naomi, what do you think my vows should be" said Leena

"They should be from your heart, that way you know its eternal" said Naomi

"But first what I need is some inspiration" said Leena

"Will this give you some inspiration?" said Naomi showing the picture of when Bit proposed to Leena and after.

blushing "Naomi, how could this picture give me inspiration" said Leena

"It can because it was such an emotional day for you and by the way you're blushing right now I see some inspiration" said Naomi

"I better get going anyways, I have dinner plans with Brad tonight and I want to go home and get ready" said Naomi

"Okay, besides how are things between you and Brad" said Leena

"Things have been great between us ever since Brad moved into the base with me" said Naomi

"I remember that he was so happy when you asked him to move into the base with him cause you said you needed help around the base" said Leena

"I mean he has helped me around the base and everything and has helped me with other things" said Naomi blushing

"Naomi, you didn't?" said Leena

"Yeah we did" said Naomi

"How was it" asked Leena

"It was great" said Naomi

"I can't wait for Bit and I's wedding night" said Leena

giggling "I just can't wait till you guys marry, you seem so perfect for each other depsite having Bit being quite a catch to the other female teams" said Naomi

"I remember that when he told everyone that we were engaged it seemed like every female was shocked by the fact that I was quite a catch to the male teams" said Leena

"Well I'll see you later Leena, bye" said Naomi giving Leena a hug

"Bye Naomi have fun at dinner" said Leena

"I will" said Naomi and she left.

Awhile later......

knock knock "Who is it?" said Leena

"It's me Bit, may I come in?" said Bit

"Yeah sure come in" said Leena

"Leena have you done your vows yet?" asked Bit

"No not yet, first I need some inspiration" said Leena

"Do you think this will give you some inspiration?" said Bit and he started to make out with Leena and Leena responded very well they were about go a little further until Leena letted go.

"Bit save it for our wedding night, I want to impress you very well" said Leena

"Okay I will, but you know how hard it'll be for me to resist touching your creamy skin" said Bit

"Well I do use a lot of moisturizers" said Leena

"Thats why your skin is creamy soft" said Bit

"After that little thrill I feel inspired" said Leena

"Well I'll leave you to your inspiration then" said Bit and he left Leena's room.

"God I can't wait to marry him" said Leena and she started to write her vows.

Leena and Bit after writing there vows decided to explore the other things that they needed to do for there wedding cause Leena wanted the wedding of her dreams.

By March it was 9 months till the wedding and plans were going along very well and Leena had her dress choices down to 3.

Leena and Bit decided to take a weekend away from all the planning and everything.

Up at Rock ridge River....

"Leena you enjoying your....." Bit stopped in midsentence to look down at Leena's bathing suit and saw that it was quite revealing.

"What are you looking at?" said Leena seeing Bit's surprised look

"Nothing, you enjoying yourself?" said Bit

"I'm having a faboulous time, this was a great idea" said Leena

"Yeah it was great idea to get away from all the planning and everything" said Bit

Bit and Leena decided to frolic in the warm lake water and they were enjoying it cause no one else was around and after frolicking around for a bit they decided to go into the cabin.

The cabin inside was nice and looked something out of a postcard and after drying off and everything, Leena went to talk to Bit.

"Bit we have to pick out a date on when were going to wed" said Leena

"You know what I think would be the perfect date" said Bit

"What?" said Leena

"The day you asked me out" said Bit

"That would be perfect, I asked you out in June and it would be very lovely to have a summer wedding" said Leena

"Which reminds me our 1 year of being engaged is coming up" said Bit

"Yeah your right" said Leena

"I got your present right here" said Bit

"Oh you didn't have to get me anything" said Leena

"No I wanted to this time" said Bit

Bit gave Leena her gift and she gasped.

Leena looked down and saw that it was the necklace that matched her ring and it also came with a matching bracelet and something from Bit's mother.

"What is it?" said Leena

"Go ahead and open it" said Bit

Leena opened it up and saw two beautiful diamond earrings and it came with a note that these were Bit's great-great-grandmother's earrings and that she should have them and wanted to welcome her into the family.

"Oh Bit thank you for the beautiful jewelry, I'll treasure it forever" said Leena and she gave Bit a huge hug and a passionate kiss.

Later that night.....

As the weather outside turned to night the temperature dipped to around 30 degrees so Bit put on a fire in the fireplace and got out a blanket and cuddled up to Leena.

"Bit what do you think it'll be like when we get married?" said Leena

"It'll be different considering that we'll be sharing a bedroom and everything, you did talk to Doc about that didn't you?" said Bit

"I haven't talked to dad about that yet because I was afraid that he be upset by it" said Leena

"I have a phone call to make" said Leena and she left the couch

An hour later.....

"Did you call Doc" said Bit seeing Leena return from the upstairs bedroom

"I talked to dad about the sleeping arrangements and he's fine with it considering thats what he did with mom and he can use the extra bedroom as a showroom for his figuirnes, so that means were having a bedroom to ourselves" said Leena

"Whose room did you choose?" said Bit

"I chose your room because it was the farthest one away from my room and pretty much part of the base, and not too many people would be able to hear us" said Leena with a coy smile.

"Leena have you decided who is going to be your bridal party?" said Bit

"Yeah I have, Naomi will be my maid of honor and the Tasker sisters will be my bridemaids and I was thinking about asking Mary to be a bridesmaid considering that she didn't do anything wrong" said Leena

"You'll only have 3 bridemaids in your wedding" said Bit

"Who will you have as your best man?" said Leena

"Brad will be my best man, and Jaime and Jack will also be my best men" said Bit

"Pierce will be another bridesmaid of mine, so thats 4 bridesmaids I'll have at the wedding and you'll have 3 best men" said Leena

"But who can we get as another best man" said Leena

"I don't know, maybe Jaime's dad?" said Bit

"That would be a good idea considering that he is a friend of the family and that he does the know the teams really well" said Leena

"I love you Bit" said Leena as she kissed Bit

"I love you too Leena" said Bit kissing Leena

"Were going to have a good life after" said Bit

"Yes we will" said Leena and she snuggled up to Bit.

The next morning.....

Bit looked and saw that him and Leena had slept on the couch and when he looked over he saw that he had his arm around Leena and she was snuggled up against his body and he smiled seeing how perfect she fitted against his body and that she looked so cute sleeping in the blanket and he gently shook her.

soflty "Leena, wake up its time that we have breakfast" said Bit

Leena woke up and looked at Bit "Good morning" said Leena

"Good morning to you too" said Bit

"So what are we having for breakfast?" said Leena

"I can make a nice fresh compote" said Bit

"That sounds delicious" said Leena

"I'll straighten up here and you go work on that breakfast" said Leena

"Okay I will" said Bit and he went into the kitchen

Leena took the blanket and folded it up and draped it across the back of the couch and she went into the batchroom and wahsed up and combed her hair and put it into a simple bun and had two strands in front her face and then she went upstairs and got dressed into a pair of low rise jeans and a nice blue shirt that was pretty tight in the front but she didn't really mind it.

When Leena came into the kitchen and saw that Bit was making brekfast it smelled really good and when Bit saw what Leena was wearing you think he would get a nosebleed right there in the kitchen so he just stood there with a look that was quite good to Leena.

"Wow Leena you look good this morning" said Bit

"Thanks Bit" said Leena

"Your welcome Leena" said Bit

"After breakfast, what do you feel like doing?" said Leena

"Want to go for a nice hike?" said Bit

"That sounds like a nice idea" said Leena

"I suggest wearing a jacket cause we'll be hiking up pretty far and it might get a little windy up there" said Bit

"Okay I will" said Leena

Leena and Bit went on a hike and Bit took Leena to a beautiful part of the woods and saw that the view was beautiful and they decided to have a picnic lunch up there.

"Bit this view is beautiful, thank you for taking me up here" said Leena

"Your welcome Leena, even though your more beautiful then the view" said Bit

"Thanks Bit" said Leena

"Leena I never noticed but did you grow your hair a little bit this past year" said Bit

"I only grew it down to the top of my shoulders to give me opportuinites to do with my hair and I wanted it to look nice for our wedding day" said Leena

"It looks really nice and very wavy and very gingery-magenta" said Bit

"Yeah I got my mom's hair" said Leena

"I can't wait to see what you'll look like on our wedding day" said Bit

"Same here" said Leena

"Want to start heading back before night falls" said Bit

"Sure, because I want to make dinner tonight and then we got to pack tonight cause we'll leave in the morning" said Leena

Leena and Bit headed back to the cabin where Leena prepared dinner which was chicken picatta and for dessert was some ice cream and then Leena and Bit went to pack up to leave tommrow.

Leena and Bit came back to the hangar the next day.

"How was your guys weekend?" asked Doc

"It was nice, needed to get away from everything" said Bit

"How were things here at the Hangar" said Leena

"Things were quiet around here seeing as you two weren't around and Leena, there's a surprise for you in the hangar" said Doc

So Leena dropped her bag and went to see what the surprise was in the hangar.....

"We should be getting a reaction any minute...." said Doc

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Leena

"Now" said Doc

Leena saw what the surprise and it was a new zoid and it was another liger like Bits and she couldn't be happier now knowing that she had a zoid like bits.

"Thank you dad" said Leena giving Doc a hug

"Your welcome Leena consider it an early wedding gift" said Doc

"Is it like Bit's?" said Leena

"It's exactly like Bits and it wasn't easy to find a dealer who had this kind of Zoid" said Doc

"How were you able to pay for it?" asked Leena

"I traded your gunsniper for it considering that the dealer collected gunsnipers" said Doc

"That was a good idea considering that I don't use the gunsniper anymore when I have a new zoid like Bit's" said Leena

"Your new Zoid looks nice Leena" said Bit

"Thanks Bit, now we have matching Zoids" said Leena

"Yeah we do" said Bit putting his arm around Leena

"I'm so glad that your my fiancee" said Bit

"And I'm glad that your my fiancee too" said Leena and she kissed Bit.

"You need any help unpacking your stuff" said Leena

"Don't you mean our stuff and unpacking in our own bedroom" said Bit

"Since were engaged I think that it was time that we started sleeping in the same room" said Bit

"Sounds like an idea to me" said Leena

So Leena and Bit went to unpack in there bedroom and joined the rest of the team for dinner.

I'll end the chapter here and the second chapter will be the wedding and I hope that you enjoy the first chapter of the sequel to 'The Days After' and this is the last part of the 'Power of Love Arc' and i hope that you have enjoyed reading those stories and i hope that you enjoy this first chapter and this sakurcherrystar saying "For Those With Wings,Fly To Your Dreams" - Pilot Candidate


End file.
